Blog użytkownika:Koniara 2.0/Wróg
°Dałam tutaj moje poprzednie rozdziały oraz najnowszy ;-) 'Początek:' Marinette Dupain-Cheng uczęszcza do francuskiej szkoły College Francoise Dupont. Jest posiadaczką Miraculum Biedronki, które zamieszkuje Kwami Biedronki: Tikki. Jako super-bohaterka chroni Paryż (miejsce swojego zamieszkania), wraz ze swoim partnerem Czarnym Kotem. Jest zakochana w chłopaku ze swojej klasy: Adrienie Agrestcie. Marinette szykowała się do szkoły: - Tikki! Gdzie jesteś? - zapytała - Choć, bo zaraz się spóźnimy się do szkoły. Magiczna istotka zaraz się pojawiła i schowała się w torebce dziewczyny. Marinette pożegnała się z rodzicami i pobiegła w stronę szkoły, gdzie spotkała się ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką: Alyą. Dziewczyny weszły razem do klasy, a zaraz za nimi pojawili się Adrien i Nino. Nauczycielka rozpoczęła lekcję, a Marinette zaczęła wpatrywać się w Adriena. Po kilku minutach z ulicy dobiegły krzyki i straszne hałasy. Uczniowie zaczęli wygłądać przez okna ciekawi co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna zapytała się nauczycielki: - Proszę Pani, mogę iść do łazienki? - Dobrze Marinette tylko wróć szybko - odparła na to nauczycielka. - Proszę Pani to ja też pójdę - powiedział Adrien i nie czekając na odpowiedź nauczycielki wybiegł z klasy. Marinette była zdziwiona zachowaniem chłopaka, ale nie miała czasu się tym przejmować, bo po raz kolejny musiała uratować Paryż przed złem. Ujawniony sekret: Marinette szybko weszła do łazienki i upewniła się, że nikogo w niej nie ma, Tikki czym prędzej wyleciała z torebki i pomogła przemienić się dziewczynie w Biedronkę. Tym czesem Adrien szukała ustronnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby dokonać transformacji. Nagle usłyszał słowa "Tikki kropkuj. Dobiegały one z łazienki dla dziewczyn. Zaciekawiony skierował się w tamtą stronę. Gdy doszedł , lekko uchylił drzwi i aż zaniemówił. Zobaczył Marinette podczas tranfornacji! Szybko zamknął drzwi i próbował wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie: ''- Więc to Marinette kryje się pod maską Biedronki - pomyślał - Wreszcie wiem kim jest dziewczyna, w której się zakochałem.'' - Plagg! - zawołał - Pokaż się! Kwami leniwie wyleciało z kieszeni spodni chłopaka. - Wiedziałeś, że Marinette to Biedronka? - zapytał. - Tak, wiedziałem - odpowiedział - Ale Tikki kazała mi przysiąc, że Ci nie powiem. -Rozumiem. - odparł - Musimy ją dogonić. Plagg wysuwaj pazury! I chwilę później Czarny Kot skierował się w stronę hałasów. Biedronka samotnie walcyła z nowym przestępcą: Hipnotyzerem. Zastanawiała się, gdzie podziewa się Czarny Kot. Nie musiała długo czekać. Chwilę poźniej usłyszała - Witaj Księżniczko. -Chat, nie pora teraz na żarty - odparła - Musimy pokonać Hipnotyzera. Walka oszła im szybko, ale Marinette użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu, więc musiała znaleźć miejsce gdzie spokojnie mogłaby się odmienić. Już miała odejść, gdy Czarny Kot ją zaczepił: - Już uciekasz Moja Pani? - Tak, bo za chwilę się odmienię - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Zaczekaj - powiedział - Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - Chat to musi zaczekać do następnego razu - odparła - Teraz nie mam czasu. I juz miała odejść gdy Czarny Kot ją zatrzymał: - Zaczekaj Marinette. Dziewczyna zamarła i szybko się odwróciła: - Skąd wiesz? - zapytała. - Widziałem Cię jak się przemieniałaś - odparł - Mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia. Choćmy na wieżę Eiffla. Szybko ruszyli w stronę wieży. Kiedy tam dotarli Marinette wróciła do swojej postaci i zapytała Czarnego Kota: - Dobrze. Wiesz kim jestem, ale jak Ty masz na imię? - Lepiej będzie jak Ci pokażę - odpowiedział. I dosłownie sekundę później przed dziewczyną stanął Adrien. Miłosne wyznanie: ''' Marinette patrzyła na niego zdumiona. Chłopak natomiast uśmiechał się nerwowo. - No to skąd wiesz, że jestem Biedronką? - zapytała dziewczyna. - Dziś rano widziałem Cię jak się przemieniałaś. - powiedział. - Czyli wszedłeś do damskiej łazienki - dopytywała się ze śmiechem. - No tak - odparł, trochę speszony, chłopak - Marinette chcę Ci coś powiedzieć. Od dłuższego czasu kocham Biedronkę, ale skoro teraz wiem, że to Ty mogę Ci to powiedzieć wprost. Kocham Cię. Na dźwięk tych słów pod Marinette ugieły się nogi. Arien szybko ją złapał, żeby nie upadła na ziemię. Był trochę zaskoczony reakcją dziewczyny, więc zapytał się: - Mari, dobrze się czujesz? - Tak. - odpowiedziała - Tylko trochę zakręciło mi się w głowie. Adrien ja też chcę Ci coś powiedzieć. Podobasz mi się odkąd Cię poznałam, ale nie miałam odwagi Ci tego wyznać. - Czyli wychodzi na to, że obydwoje zakochaliśmy się w nas samych, tylko o tym nie wiedzieliśmy. I odydwoje uśmiechneli się do siebie nawzajem. Marinette miała tylko jedną wątpliwość. Jak sprawić, żeby Władca Ciem nie dowiedział się kim są. - Mam pomysł! - zawołała - Będziemy razem w naszych cywilnych formach, a jako super-bohaterowie nadal będziemy współpracować, a Ty będziesz próbował mnie podrywać jak do tej pory. W ten sposób Władca Ciem nie odkryje kim jesteśmy. - Mari, to cudowny pomysł, ale myślę, że nie dam sobie rady. - odparł chłopak. - Na pewno dasz - odpowiedziała Marinette całując chłopaka w policzek. Na twarzy Adriena pojawił się rumieniec, na co dziewczyna wybuchnęła śmiechem i pocałowała go w usta. Kiedy Marinette wróciła do domu od razu zadzwoniła do Alyi i podzieliła się z nia radosną nowiną: - CO! - krzyknęła dziewczyna do telefonu - Jesteś dziewczyną Adriena !? Jak to możliwe!? - Tak jakoś wyszło - powiedziała Marinette - Po prostu powiedziałam mu co czuję. On na to odpowiedział, że też jest we mnie zakochany. I wiesz, co? Pocałowałam Go!!!! - Ok. Muszę konczyć, bo teraz piszę bloga. - pożegnała się Alya. Do jutra! - Do jutra! - odpowiedziała Marinette. Tym czasem w dworze Agrestów. - Jes!!! Mam dziewczynę! - opowiedział Adrien Plaggowi. E tam! - odparło Kwami - Ser jest lepszy. - Czy Ty zawsze myślisz tylko o jedzeniu? - zapytał ze śmiechem chłopak. '''Nowy bohater: Parę dni później Marinette była wraz z Alyą na zakupach, gdy w centrum handlowym pojawił się super-złoczyńca. Dziewczyna kazała Alyi uciekać, a sama szukała miejsca, gdzie mogłaby się przemienić. Już miała wypowiedzieć słowa "Tikki kropkuj", gdy uderzyła w nią fala energii i straciła przytomność. Czarny Kot, który walczył właśnie z nowym przestępcą zobaczył jak jego dziewczyna upada na ziemię, a Kopiator porywa ją i ucieka. Ruszył za nim, ale szybko stracił jego ślad. W tym czasie obok niego pojawiła się nowa postać. Kot już szykował się do ataku, ale nieznajoma odezwała się: - Zaczekaj, Czarny Kocie. Nie jestem wrogiem. Nazywam się Karna i jestem posiadaczką Miraculum Konia. Przysłał mnie Mistrz Fu. - Dobrze. Czyli jesteś po mojej stronie? - zapytał chłopak. - Tak. - odparła. - Teraz musisz mi pomóc. - powiedział Adrien - Złoczyńca zabrał ją, a ja niewiem gdzie jesteś. Ratunek: Marinette powoli odzyskiwała świadomość. Próbowała poruzyć rękami, ale bez skutku. Tuż nad nią pochylał się przestępca. Cofnęła się przerażona. Kopiator przemówił do niej miłym, spokojnym głosem: - Oddaj mi swoje Miraculum, a nic Ci nie zrobię. - A co jeśli nie chcę tego? - zapytała. - To wtedy odbiorę Ci je siłą - krzyknął tak głośno, że dziewczyna cofnęła sie przerażona. Tym czasem Czarny Kot wraz z Kerną szukał Biedronki. '' - Gdzie złoczyńca mógł ją zabrać - myślał.'' Kerna w tym czasie stała w milczeniu, jakby czegoś słuchała. - Co robisz? - zapytał. - Nasłuchuję. - odpowiedziała - Jedną z moich supermocy jest niwsamowity słuch. Czekaj Coś mam. Jużwiem gdzie ukrył się Kopiator. Choć za mną! I pobiegli w stronę wieży Eiffla. Gdy dotarli na miejsce złoczyńca już miał zamiar zdjąć kolczyki z uszu Marinette. Szybko się cofnął i już miał zaatakować, gdy nagle wokół niego owinęło się jo-jo. Upadł na ziemię, a Biedronka wzięła przedmiot, w którym uwięziona była Akuma. Chwilę później w niebo uniósł się biały motyl. - Księżniczko to jest Kerna - powiedział Czarny Kot. - Pomogła mi Cię ocalić. - Cześć. Miło Cię poznać. - odpowiedziała Marinette - Wzajemnie. Dużo o was słuszałam od Mistrza Fu - odparła Kerna. - Kocie, myślisz, że możemy zdradzić jej naszą tożsamość - zapytała dziewczyna. - Tak kochana - odpowiedział Kot. I chwilę później wszyscy byli sobą. Na miejscu Kerny stała dziewczyna o długich do pasa, brązowych włosach i tajemniczych zielonych oczach. Uśmiechała się do nich serdecznie. - Cześć. - powiedziała - Mam na imię Angelika Mai i chodzę do szkoły College Fraincoise Dupont. - Tak jak my. - odpowiedziała Marinette - Ja nazywam się Marinette, a to jest Adrien. Mam pytanie. Do której chodzisz klasy? - Do 2e. - odpowiedziała Angelika. - No to jesteśmy w jednej klasie. - odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna. W tym momencie z kieszeni kurtki Angeliki wyleciało brązowe Kwami. Tikki i Plagg od razu pokazali się i ze śmiechem rzucili się na tamto Kwami, które ich przytuliło. - Adrienie, Matinette poznajcie moje Kwami: Hoose. Hoose to Marinettei Adrien. - Miło mi was poznać - powiedziała Hoose. Atak Wladcy Ciem: Prolog: Po powrocie do domu Adrien zmęczony padł na łóżko. Nagle usłyszał za sobą głos: - Cześć, kuzynie lub jak mam mówić: Czarny Kocie. Chłopak szybko się odwrócił i zobaczył za sobą wysokiego chłopaka z brązowymi włosami. - Cześć Kall, i cześć Loob. - przywitał się. Chwilę później z kieszeni bluzki Kall'a wyleciało białe Kwami, które przytuliło Plagga, na co on zareagował tak jak zwykle. - Co Ty tu robisz Kall - zapytał Adrien, który się już odmienił. - Twój ojciec zaprosił mnie do siebie. I zastanę z Wami przez dwa lata, bo mama jest chora i wyjechała do sanatorium. Bedę chodził z Tobą do klasy. - To super. - odparł z uśmiechem chłopak. Następnego dnia Adrien zastał Marinette rozmawiającą z Angeliką przed drzwiami szkoły. Podszedł do nich wraz, ze swoim kuzynem. Angelika na widok Kala, oblała się gwałtownym rumieńcem: - Cześć Angelika - powiedział. - A skąd wy się znacie? - zapytał Adrien. - Już się spotkaliśmy - odparł chłopak z uśmiechem. - No tak. Cześć Kall - odpowiedziała dziewczyna z rumieńcem na twarzy - Marinette zobaczymy się w klasie. ~~ W klasie ~~ Marinette po cichu zapytała się Angeliki: - Czy Kall Ci się podoba? - Aż tak to widać? - odparła - Jestem zakochana w Kallu od kiedy go poznałam, ale jestem zbyt nieśmiała, aby mu to wyznać. Na lekcji fizyki WC (Władca Ciem) wysłał kolejną Akumę, więc czwórka bohaterów miała pełne ręce roboty. Marinette zaskoczył fakt, że Czary Kot przyprowadził nowego bohatera, który nazywał się Wilk. Kiedy chciała zapytać się kim on jest odpowiedział po cichu - później Kochana. Walka poszła im szybko, a Wilka zaciekawiła postać Kerny. Chciał dowiedzieć się kim, ona była. Kerna nic nie wiedziała o planach Wilka, więc po walce szybko poszła znaleźć miejsce gdzie mogłaby się przemienić. Tymczasem Wilk śledził dziewczynę z góry. Angelika weszła szybko w jakiś zaułek, gdzie jej przemiana zniknęła. Zaraz potem wyszła z tego miejsca i ruszyła w stronę swojego domu. Kallowi ten widok zabrał dech w piersi. ''- To nie możliwe myślał. To nie może być Angelika - myślał - To ona zawsze była dziewczyną, którą kochałem.'' Bo Angelika i Kall, nie powiedzieli Marinette i Adrienowi jednej rzeczy. Że Wilk i Kerna współpracowali ze sobą, już wcześniej, a Kall zakochał się w tajemniczej dziewczynie. Tak jak Adrien w Biedronce, ale chłopak nie zdążył wyznać dziewczynie swojej miłości, gdyż znikneła ona z Londynu. Sytuacja pogarszła się każdego dnia. WC wysyłał coraz więcej akum, a bohaterowie z każdą walką tracili siły. Ponad to Kwami stały się bardzo niespokojnie i kiedy bohaterowie pytali się co się stało, odpowiadały, że wyczuwają coś innego. Bojąc się o Tikki Marinette poszła po radę do Mistrza Fu. - Mistrzu - zaczęła - Tikki, jest ostatnio niespokojna i nie wiem co mam robić. - Masz powody do obaw, ponieważ wasze Kwami wyczuwają Kwami Motyla - odowiedział - Czyli za ich pomocą możecie dostać się do kryjówki Władcy Ciem. Marinette podziekowała mu i szybko pobiegła opowiedzieć o tym reszcie drużyny. Po wysłuchaniu Biedronki szybko opracowali plan działania i ruszyli tam, gdzie prowadziły ich Kwami. Okazało się, że doszli do domu Adriena. Weszli niespostrzeżenie do budynku i ruszyli w stronę gabinetu ojca Adriena. Z początku nic tam nie znaleźli, ale Kerna w pewnym momencie odchyliła obraz matki chłopaka i zobaczyli tajemniczy tunel. Ruszyli nim i doszli do okrągłego pomieszczenia z wielkim oknem pośrodku. Witajcie - usłyszeli - Wchoćcie! Nie zdecydowani w szyku bojowym weszli do pomieszczenia. Na środku stał wysoki mężczyzna, w masce i Miraculum Motyla przypiętym na ubraniu. - Mam nadzieję, że przyszliście oddać mi swoje Miracula? - zapytał - NIGDY! - krzykneli ruszyli do ataku. Walka nie była łatwa i w pewnym momencie Kerna i Wilk leżeli bezwładnie pod ścianą, a na nich ich Kwami. Biedronka i Kot też opadali z sił, ale mimi to walczyli dalej. Nie wiedzieli ile czasy mineło, ale ie zastanawiali się nad tym. W pewnym momencie WC bardzo mocno uderzył Czarnego Kota, który nieprzytomny poleciał pod ścianę. Jego przemiana zniknęła i chłopak na powrót stał się Adrienem. Kiedy WC spojrzał na niego, na jego twarzy odmalowało się czyste przerażenie i upadł na kolana. Biedronka wykorzystała moment i zdjęła Miraculum, i chwilę później na miejscu WC leżał Pan Agrest. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mężczyznę i podbiegła do chłopaka, który już się budził. Po chwili Adrien stanął przed ojcem. - Czemu to zrobiłeś, tato? - zapytał. - Bo chciałem, żeby mama wróciła do, życia. - odpowiedział z wysiłkiem. - Ale dlaczego? - zapytał się ponownie. Ojciec nie odpowiedział. Chłopak rzucił sie w jego stronę, krzycząc, żeby się obudził. Kiedy dziewczyna sprawdziła puls mężczyzny. Nic nie wyczuła. Spojrzała ze smutkim na chłopaka, który płacząc przytulał ciało ojca. ~~ Parę miesięcy później~~ Marinette i jej chłopak wracali właśnie z pogrzebu ojca chłopaka. Opiekę nad nim przejęła jego ciotka, która wróciła już z sanatorium, więc Kall, Adrien i matka Kalla zamieszkali razem w Paryżu. Chłopak cieszył się z większej ilości czasu wolnego, ale mimo tego bardzo tęsknił za ojcem. Bohaterowie nie oddali swoich Miraculów, ale ich nie używali. Angelika odkryła prawdziwą tożsamość Wilka i w końcu wyznała mu miłość, więc zostali parą. Nowe życie: Od pokonania Władcy Ciem mineło pięć lat. Marinette i Adrien skończyli gimnazjum i zaczęli chodzić na studia: Marinette na studia sztuk pięknych, a Adrien na studia fotograficzne. ( nie miałam pojęcia co napisać ) Chłopak uporał się z żałobą po utracie ojca i z Marinette mieli zamiar się pobrać się po zakończeniu nauki. Właściciele Miraculów nie oddali ich, ale nie przemieniali się już w bohaterów, bo Paryż ich nie potrzebował, ale wiedzieli, że zło nigdy nie śpi i kiedyś powróci w nowej postaci. Jednak ic się nie działo i zbliżył się czas zakończenia studiów. Marinette i Adrien, którzy od ponad roku mieszkali razem, siedzieli na kanapie przytulając się: - Marinette mam Ci coś do powiedzenia - powiedział chłopak klękając na jedno kolano. - Adrien... tak, oczywiście, że tak. - powiedziała przutulając się do niego. Następnego dnia Marinette i Adrien podzielili się radosną nowiną z rodziną i z przyjaciółmi, Alya i Nino byli zachwyceni. W końcu ich przyjaciele się pobiorą. Angelika i Kall, którzy już dawno się ożenili też byli szczęśliwi. Jednak spokój zakochanych zepsuły wieści o nowym przestępcy, który był posiadaczem Miraculum Lisa: Volpinie. Biedronka i Czarny Kot byli zaniepokojeni, bo juz kiedyś walczyli z Volpiną. Lauren: Parę miesięcy po pokonaniu Volpiny, do Marinette i Adriena (którzy się już pobrali) doszły niespodziewane wieści. Okazało się, że Marinette zaszła w ciążę. Mąż kobiety był bardzo szczęśliwy. ~~Parę miesięcy później(a dokładnie 9) Było już po wszystkim. Dzisiaj był 20 czerwca. Marinette właśnie urodziła córkę! Dziewczynka ma blond włosy po tacie i niebieskie oczy po mamie. Rodzice nazwali ją Lauren, po babci Marinette. Do prasy dotarły wiadomości o dziecku Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, ale rodzice nie dali im żadnego zdjęcia, aby chronić prywatność Lauren. Parę miesięcy poźniej Biedronka i jej partner poinformowali mieszkańców Paryża, że miasto ich już nie potrzebuje, iże skupią się na wychowywaniu dziecka. ~~15 lat później~~ Mam na imię Lauren i mam 15 lat. Jestem córką Marinette i Adriena Agrestów. Moi rodzice byli w przeszłości super-bohaterami Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem. Po moich narodzinach przestali ochraniać Paryż, bo chcieli się skupić na wychowywaniu swoich dzieci. Jestem także najstarsza z czwórki ich dzieci, czyli mam trójkę rodzeństwa: dwie siostry Annie i Ondine, oraz brata Hugo. Chodzę do szkoły College Francoise Dupont z Marine Cersais, córką najlepszej przyjaciółki Alyi i Nina oraz ich synem Angelo, który mi się podoba, ale tylko Marine o tym wie. Mistrz Fu przed swoją śmiercią powierzył moim rodzicom skrzynię z Miraculami, ale wszystkie były przetrzymywane w skrzyni do czasu moich 16 urodzin. Tego dnia niespodziewałam się niczego specjalnego, ale wczoraj widziałam na twarzach rodziców dziwne miny. Obudziłam się jak codziennie. Była sobota, ale moje młodsze rodzeństwo już było na nogach. Annie zapawne czytała książkę, Ondina projektowała (ja i Odnina miałyśmy talent do rysowania po mamie słynnej projektantce) a Hugo bawił się grzechotką, co było słychać, a mój braciszek ma dopiero 2 lata.Na szafce obok mojego łóżka zobaczyłam małe pudełko. Kiedy je otworzyłam zobaczyłam srebrną brązoletkę. Następnie nad nia pojawiła się różowa kula, z której wyleciało małe pomarańczowo-czarne Kwami: - Witaj. Nazywam się Tigera i jestem opiekunką Miraculum Tygrysa. Tigera i Lion: Do mojego pokoju weszli mama z tatą, oraz swoimi Kwami. Zapytałam się ich: - Czy to wy daliście mi Miraculum Tygrysa? - Tak, Lauren. - powiedziała mama - Mamy w planach dać Miracula też twojemu rodzeństwu, ale są jeszcze za młodzi. Ciocia Angelika i wujek Kall, są posiadaczami Miraculów Konia i Wilka. Ja i Twój tata mamy Miracula: Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka była posiadaczką Miraculum Motyla, ale oddała je po urodzeniu Angelo. A teraz Ty masz kolejne Miraculum, ale jeszcze jedna osoba otrzymała dzisiaj Miraculum. I poszli do siebie, a ja mogłam zostać sam na sam ze swoim Kwami. Zapytałam się mojej nowej przyjaciółki, co muszę zrobić aby się przemienić: - Musisz powiedzieć: Tigera, pręguj. Szybko powiedziałam te słowa i po chwili przed lustrem stała dziewczyna w pomarańczowym kostiumie z czarnym ogonem i pomarańczowo-czarą maską na twarzy. Włosy były rozpuszczone i końcówki miałam pofarbowane na pomarańczowo. Przy pasie znalazłam długi czarny kot z wzorem pazurów. Otworzyłam okno i wyszłam szybko na zewnątrz. Doszłam do Wieży Eiffla i spotkałam tam chłopaka, który miał na sobie podobny strój jak mój. Zagadnęłam go: - Cześć. Jak masz na imię? - Po chwili wahania odpowiedział - Nazywam sie Lion, a ty jak masz na imię? - Tigera. Nagle usłyszałam donośne pikanie i spojrzałam w stronę z, której on dochodził. Wydobywał się z zegarka w żółty motyw lwa. Zostały tam tylko dwie kreski. Szybko mu powiedziałam: - Musisz już iść, bo zostały Ci tylko dwie minuty. Jak nie zdążysz to odkryję towją tożsamość, a chyba byś tego nie chciał. - Już uciekam, Księżniczko - odpowiedział z flirciarskim uśmiechem i odszedł. Ja natomiast ruszyłam w stronę mojego domu. Gdy wróciłam do mojego pokoju powiedziałam: Tigera odpręguj. ''Chwilę później zeszłam do salonu. Bliźniaczki ( Ondina i Annie są bliźniaczkami ) i rodzice siedzieli przed telewizorem. Tym czasem prezenterka wspomiała coś o nowych bohaterach: Lionie i Tigerze. Rodzice sporzeli na siebie zadowoleni. W tej chwili z kieszeni mojej kurtki wyleciała Tigera. Siostry spojrzały na nia zaskoczone, ale po chwili zaczęły mnie zasypywać pytaniami takimi jak: Czy ta ja jestem Tigerą?, Skąd mam Miraculum? Kim jest mój partner? Kiedy one dostaną swoje Miraculum?. Odpowiedziałam im na te pytania, na które znałam odpowiedź. Na ostatnie pytanie odpowiedzieli rodzice. Bliźniaczki mają po 14 lat, a ja dostałam swoje Miraculum w wieku 16 lat, czyli one dostaną w tym samym wieku co ja. '''Wróg:' W poniedziałek obudziła mnie moja Kwami. Szybko się ubrałam i przyszykowałam do szkoły. Za parę dni zakończenie roku szkolnego co równa sie wakacje. W ostatnim tygodniu szkoly nauczyciele nam już nic nie zadawali, a na lekcjach mogliśmy spokojnie rozmawiać. Opowiadałam właśnie Marine o tym jak zamierzamy spędzić wakacje, gdy do klasy wpadł zdyszany Angelo. Chłopak, który mi się podoba jest zupełnym przeciwieństwem swojej siostry bliźniaczki. Można powiedzieć, że są jak ogień i woda. Ona żywiołowa, on spokojny i uprzejmy dla wszystkich. Zauważyłam na jego ręku żółty zegarek ze znakiem lwa. Ten znak skojarzył się z Lionem, ale zaraz odżuciłam tę myśl od siebie, bo w końcu Angelo nie mógł być tym super-bohaterem. ~~Angelo~~ Spóźniłem się do szkoly, ponieważ zaspałem, bo nie usłyszałem budziaka a mój Kwami Loo, nie zechciał mnie obudzić. Od kiedy w sobotę dostałem Miraculum Lwa, prowadzę podwójne życie. Tego samego dnia spotkałem tajemniczą super-bohaterkę, która nazywała się Tigera. Spodobała mi się jej tajemniczość i zakochałem się po uszy. ~~Lauren~~ Kiedy wróciłam do domu, rodzice chodzili bardzo zaniepokojeni. Kiedy zapytałam sie, co się stało. odpowiedzieli, że ktoś zabral Miraculum Motyla. Znałam historie znałam z opowieści rodziców, co się działo za czasów, kiedy poprzednio to Miraculum wpadło w niepowołane ręcę, czyli w ręcę mojego dziadka Gabriela Agresta. Po jakimś czasie usłyszałam krzyki i wybuchy. Szybko się przemieniłam i za pomocą mojego kija dotarłam na miejsce wypadku. Zobaczyłam tam przerażający widok. Niewinny człowiek został przemieniony w zabójczego potwora. Zaczęlam z nim walczyć, a w między czasie pojawił się Lion, prowadząc nową bohaterkę, która nazywała się Giraffe (po ang. Żyrafa, i jest nią Marine, o czym Lauren dowie się w tym opowiadaniu). Szybko się z nim uporaliśmy, i po chwili w miejscu gdzie stał potwór, leżał nieprzytomny człowiek. Zawiadomiłam odpowiednie służy aby sie nim zajęły. Z tego co opowiedział, zmienił się z inicjatywy kobiety zwanej Spełniaczką. Spojrzałam na moją brąsoletkę, gdzie zostały tylko trzy pazury, czyli miałam tylko trzy minuty, kiedy się odmienię. Lion próbował mnie zatrzymać, ale szybko go odepchnęłam i uciekłam w stronę mojego domu. Ruszył za mną, ale prędko go zgubilam, ale Giraffe udalo mnie sie dogonić. Wpadłam do mojego pokoju a ona za mną. Akurat moja przemiana zniknęła i kiedy się obejrzałam zobaczyłam, nikogo innego jak moją przyjaciołkę. Obie sie odezwałyśmy: - Czy Ty jesteś... - Jeśli się pytasz o Tigerę, tak to ja. A jak wnioskuję Ty jesteś Giraffe. - Tak. Gira pokaż sie - i w tym momencie z kieszeni jej spodni wyleciało żółte Kwami w czarne plamy i przytuliło sie do Tigery. Obie się uśmiechnełyśmy sie do siebie i zaczęłysmy plotkować. Nim się obejrzałam musiała już wychodzić. Odprowadziłam ją do drzwi i wróciłam do salonu, aby obejrzeć telewizje. Akurat leciały wiadomości, a prezenterka opowiadała o walce nowych bohaterow Paryża z nowym przeciwnikiem. Następny rozdział jutro. Zdradzę parę szczegółów np. Lauren wyzna milość Angelo, ale on ja odtrąci, bo kocha Tigerę. Marine wyjawi sekret swojej przyjaciółki swojemu bratu. Przepraszam za taką ilość bliźniaków, ale mam siostry bliźniaczki i chcialam wprowadzic coś z mojej rodziny do tych opowiadań. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało tym, ktorzy czytają moje złe opowiadania :-) Walka: ' ' Następnego dnia Lauren postanowiła wyznań swoje uczucia Angelo. Omówiła to z Marine, a ona bardzo się na tą wiadomość ucieszyła. ~~Angelo~~ Jak wszedlem do budynku szkoły, podzeszła do mnie moja siostra, ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką: Lauren. Dziewczyna na mój widok się zarumieniła, a Marine szepnęła jej coś na ucho i szybko odeszla. Chwilę później Lauren powiedziała: - Angelo, mam do Ciebie pewną sprawę. - Jaką? - zapytalem. - Chodzi o to, że od paru miesięcy mi się podobasz. I chciałam się ciebie zapytać, czy nie chciałbyś ze mną chodzić. - Lauren, myślę, że to tylko młodzieńcze zauroczenie, a tak naprawdę mnie nie kochasz. A tak a propo kocham kogoś innego. - odpowiedziałem. Aha - odpowiedziała ze smutkiem - Rozumiem. ~~Lauren~~ Nie wierzę. Ten d***k złamał mi serce. Weszłam szybko do klasy i usiadlam koło Marine. Jak na mnie spojrzała, to od razu zrozumiala, co się stało. Obiecała mi, że pomówi ze swoim bratem. Na historii Spełniaczka stworzyła olejnego potwora, więc ja i Marine szybko poszłyśmy do łazienki i się przemieniłyśmy. Szybko wybiegłyśmy z budynku i zobaczyłyśmy Lion'a walczącego z potworem. Czym prędzej do niego dołączyłyśmy i wspólnymi siłami pokonałyśmy wroga. Lion znowu próbowal mnie pocałować, ale zwinnie uskoczyłam i ruszyłam w stronę mojego domu. ~~Marine~~ Po skończonej walce dopilnowałam, aby nową ofiarą zajeli się lekarze, po czym ruszyłam w stronę posiadłości moich rodziców. Wskoczyłam pzez okno wprowadzące do pokoju Angelo. Chwilę później do pokoju wszedł Lion. Zaskoczył go mój widok, ale i tak nie mógł już uciec, bo jego przemiana zniknęła. - Cześć, braciszku - powiedziałam. - Jak Ci się ratowało Paryż? - Skąd Ty wiesz...- próbował coś powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałam: - Myślisz, że jestem tępą dziewczyną,ktora nie zauważy jak znikasz po nocach? Nie Angelo, ja taka nie jestem. Gira pokaż się. - Czyli to Ty jestes Giraffe - powiedział - Mogłem się tego domyślić. Wiesz kim jest Tigera. - Tak wiem. To moja najlepsza koleżanka: Lauren. ~~Angelo~~ - Lauren!!!! - krzyknąłem. - Tak to ona. - powiedziała - Ale nie wiem czy będzie zachwycona, że Angelo, który złamał jej serce, jest Lion'em. - Jak to? Ja miałam złamać jej serce? - zapytałem. - Tak, złamałeś jej serce. - powiedziała - Przecież wyznała Ci swoją milość, a Ty ją orzuciłeś z powodu swojego ślepego uczucia do Tigery. Polsat, wiem o tym. Jutro będzie następny rozdział: Angelo wyzna uczucia Tigerze, ale ona go odrzuci i zacznie chodzić z Macelem, chłopakiem z klasy, a Angelo będzie bardzo zazdrosny o nią. Zazdrość ~~Angelo~~ Odkąd moja siostra powiedziała mi sekret Tigery/Lauren mineło kilka dni. Jak próbowałem do niej podejść w szkole albo nic nie mówila, albo odwracała się na pięcie i odchodziła. Natomiast jak byłem super-bohaterem to nie odpychała mnie jak wcześniej, ale nadal nie dała się pocalować. ~~Lauren~~ Od paru dni Angelo próbował ze mną porozmawiać, ale mu nie dałam, poniewaz nie zapomniałam o tym co mi zrobił. Zaczęłam także chodzić z Macel'em chłopakiem, który był we mnie zakochany. Ja nic do niego nie czułam, ale chciałam, aby ktoś mnie kochał, więć zaczęłam chodzić z Macelem, chłopakiem, który był od dawna we mnie zakochany. Pewnego dnia po skończeniu lekcji, szłam wraz z Marine i moją kuzynką Mistral w stronę mojego domu. Jak weszłam do swojego pokoju zauważyłam Lion'a siedzącego na moim łożku. - Co Ty tu robisz?! - powiedziałam wzburzona. - Co tak ostro Lauren ? - odpowiedział z uśmiechem. - Przepraszam, ale ostatnio mialam nerwowe dni. - A co się takiego stało? - zapytal. - Chłopak, w którym byłam zakochana odrzucił moje uczucia i przepraszam, ale muszę wyjść. - Zaczekaj, Tigero - na te słowa odwróciłam się i spojrzałam na niego przerażona. - Skąd Ty wiesz?! - zapytałam się z podniesionym głosem. - I kim jesteś. - Zaraz sama się przekonasz. - odpowiedział - Loo schowaj grzywę. i jego przemiana zniknęła. Wyjaśnienia Przede mną stanął Angelo. Patrzyłam na niego z przerażeniem, a on na to się uśmiechnął. - Jesteś rozczarowana? - zapytał. - Tak jestem - krzyknęłam. - Lauren, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć - powiedział podchodząc do mnie - Kocham Cię. - Nie, nie kochasz. - powiedziałam przez łzy - Kochasz Tigerę, a mnie zwykłą Lauren traktujesz jak koleżankę z klasy. Odejść stąd.. -Ale... - Powiedziałam odejdź - krzyknęłam. Chwilę później nikogo u mnie nie było. Wtedy rzuciłam się z płaczem na łóżko. Tigera wyleciala z kieszeni mojej i przytuliła się do mojego policzka, na co się uśmiechnęłam i otarłam łzy. ~~3 tygodnie później~~ Wróciłam właśnie z wakacji. To co zastałam przeraziło mnie. Paryż został zniszczony, bo Spełniaczka zaatakowala miasto wraz z swoją armią potworów. Wszystkich super-bohaterów i ich rodziny uwięziła w swojej siedzibie. Moją rodzinę także bo rodzice wpadli w jej zasadzkę. Zostałam sama, ale nie zamierzałam się poddać. Rodzice opowiedzieli, że każde miraculum może wywołać u jego właściciela nową moc, która nie wykorzystuje energii Kwami. Moje Miraculum było teraz jednym z najsilniejszych. ~~2 miesiące później~~ Zmieniłam się. Byłam bardziej zwinna i wygimnastykowana. Jako Tigera byłam najbardziej poszukiwaną "przestępczynią" w kraju. Wraz z Tigerą opracowałam plan, który miał na celu uwolnienie moich bliskich i przyjaciół. Na początku musiałam się dostać do siedziby Spełniaczki, która mieściła się w starym dworze Agrestów, który od śmierci mojego dziadka stał opuszczony. Było to nie łatwe zadanie, ponieważ budynek był bardzo dobrze pilnowany. Szybko się jednak dostałam się do domu. Z opowieści rodziców dowiedziałam się, że w starym gabinecie dziadka znajduje się tajemny korytarz. Odnalazłam tajne drzwi i weszlam w korytarz. I wtedy spadła na mnie klatka. Z głębi pomieszczenia dobiegł do mnie głos: - Witaj Tigero. - Wypuść mnie stąd! - krzyknęłam. - Jeśli oddasz mi swoje Miraculum. - powiedziała. - NIGDY!!!! - krzyknęłam jeszcze raz. - W takim razie patrz co spotyka twoich bliskich. I kazała włączyć świałto. Zobaczyłam wszystkich, na których mi zależało skutych w kajdany i przeraźliwie chudych. Poczułam nieograniczoną wściekłość. Jak spojrzalam na moje ręce, zobaczyłam wokół nich czerwoną poświatę. ~~Angelo~~ Kiedy otworzyłem oczy zobaczyłem Lauren otoczoną czerwoną poświatą. Jej oczy także były czerwone, a końcówki włosów jażyły się jak płomienie ognia. Jak dotknęła ręką prętów klatki one natychniast się stopiły. - CO TY ROBISZ, DZIEWCZYNO !- krzyknęła przerażona Spełniaczka. - Przyzywam ogień. - odpowiedziała z kpiącym śmiechem. - I odbieram Ci Twoje Miraculum. Po tych słowach rzuciła w nią kulą ognia. To jeszcze nie koniec Jak rzucilam w Spełniaczkę kulą ognia, rzuszyłam w jej stronę. Kobieta leżąc na podłodze próbowała przede mną uciec, ale nie udało jej się. Podzeszłam do niej, i zdjęłam jej Miraculum Motyla. Jej przemiana zniknęła i przede mną ukazała się nieznana mi kobieta. Przykułam ją do łańcuchów i zaczęłam uwalniać moich bliskich. W tym czasie moja poświata zniknęła. Kiedy spojrzałam na Angelo uśmiechnął się słabo, a ja podeszłam do niego i pomogłam mu wstać. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale szepnęłam mu na ucho - Później porozmawiamy, jak wszystko się uspokoi. Parę dni później wszystko wróciło do normy. Moi bliscy zostali wypisani ze szpitala. Oprócz wygłodzenia nic im nie dolegało. Natomiast moje alter ego Tigera zastała okrzyknięta bohaterką narodową, i każda gazeta domagała sie wywiadu z nią, ale grzecznie im odmawiałam. Jak wszystko się uspokoiło porozmawiałam z Angelem. - No to będzie dalej - zapytał. - Paryż już mnie nie potrzebuje - powiedziałam - Więc Tigera odejdzie tak jak Czarny Kot i Biedronka, ale na zawsze pozostanie w ludzkich sercach. - Ale ja Ciebie potrzebuję - powiedział Angelo całując mnie. - Ja ciebie też kocham - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go jeszcze raz. ' I tak kończę serię o Lauren, Angelo i Marine. Kolejne opowiadania będą opowiadane przez Ondinę 2 lata później także nie przedłużam i zapraszam do dalszego czytania :-)' ''' Leoparda i Eagla''' Hej! Mam na imię Ondina i mam 16 lat. Jestem córką Marinette i Adriena Agrestów, a także siostrą Lauren, Annie i Huga.Moja starsza siostra Lauren w przeszłości była super-bohaterką Tigerą. Nasi rodziece to sławni w całym kraju Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Na razie tyle, bo mam matmę do zrobienia, a także jutro test z polskiego wiec muszę zakuwać. "Użytkownik:Koniara 2.0"Wróg Blog użytkownika:Koniara 2.0/Wróg Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania